après le boulot
by dragonichigo
Summary: YAOI... vous savez quoi? eh bah je vais vous le dire... /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE


**APRES LE BOULOT…**

* * *

Vous savez quoi les gens ? Et bah je vais vous le dire…

Le plus beau moment de la journée, c'est quand votre boss vous dit que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. L'air de rien vous faites style que vous n'en avez rien à faire mais à l'intérieur… à l'intérieur, on a l'impression que le 14 juillet est en train d'exploser en vous ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi quand vous avez un job de merde, dangereux, ennuyeux, fatiguant, vous n'avez envie que d'une chose : rentrer chez vous !

Moi c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Mon patron m'a dit de partir, alors je suis parti nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches et la mine fatiguée, mais le cœur en fête. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol ; puis à l'air de transplanage, je laisse un immense sourire de joie enfantine me barrer le visage pendant que je disparais pour apparaître devant la porte de mon chez moi, enfin de moi et de MON amant bien sûr !

Je franchis la porte de mon appartement et comme un jour sur deux, c'est le silence qui m'accueillit. Pas grave, je vais prendre une bonne douche et puis IL arrivera bientôt de toute façon. Je sème mes fringues le long de mon avancé faire la salle de bain, éteignant les lumières et allumant nos bougies, déposant les roses un peu partout le long de mon chemin avant de me glisser dans la baignoire gigantesque spéciale couple.

Je gémis d'extase en pénétrant dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, des frissons me parcourant allègrement la peau… Je m'immergeai doucement et me laissai aller, posant bras et tête sur le rebord devant moi, savourant les vaguelettes me frôler félinement, m'exciter doucement…

J'entends soudainement la porte d'entrée claquer et le froissement du surplus qu'il retire : il a dû repérer mon accueil. Je souris malicieusement et m'étire voluptueusement à l'instant même où il me rejoint dans la salle de bain…

Ses yeux luisant d'amour et de convoitise me parcourent avec désir, retraçant mes courbes sans pudeur, imaginant le tracée qu'il ferait si ses mains étaient sur mon corps bouillant pour lui… je gémis sous son regard et commence à sucer un de mes doigts pour le provoquer, glissant l'autre le long de mon torse pour taquiner un de mes tétons… la tête rejetée en arrière, je le mate sans gêne, les yeux à demi-fermés et la bouche soufflant des gémissements et des supplications pour lui sans honte…

Il me regarde calmement mais avec un désir animal le brûlait, je le sentais dans son aura… il enleva patiemment ses vêtements, prenant bien garde à m'allumer outrageusement, ses mains le caressant sensuellement à mesure qu'il enlève sa chemise puis son pantalon, avant de se mettre à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant disparaître lentement, se frôlant et jouant langoureusement sur son sexe dure pour moi…

Il se mit à se masturber doucement, prenant soin de se caresser à son tour, me punissant pour mon insolence…

- s-s'il te plaît… gémis-je, vaincu, lui tendant mes bras, le suppliant.

Il esquissa un sourire conquérant avant de se diriger vers moi, enjambant le bord de la baignoire pour rentrer dans l'eau et me plaquer contre lui, m'embrasser passionnément. Je passai mes mains autour de ses épaules pour le serrer encore plus contre ma peau, approfondissant ce baiser amoureux avec gourmandise.

Nos langues se caressaient et s'exploraient, dansant et se suçant ; je lui mordillais ses lèvres, attirant ma jumelle à l'extérieur pour la déguster encore plus ; nos érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre impatiemment.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ma chaire, flattant mes clavicules et mes flans, caressant mon ventre et pinçant malicieusement mes tétons, fouillant mon nombril avant de flirter sensuellement avec ma verge trop dur pour lui d'une main tandis que l'autre taquinait mon intimité pour ensuite la pénétrer délicatement, titillant sadiquement ma prostate.

Je me cambrai à son contact, mes gémissements se perdant dans son baiser possessif et exigeant, m'enflammant par ses va-et-vient. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'exploser, il se retira complètement et ignorant mon soupir de frustration, il s'assit sur le rebord de cette espèce de mini-piscine avant de m'attraper et de m'empaler sur lui, ne bougeant plus pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à lui.

Je m'appuyais contre son torse, ma tête posée sur son épaule, mon visage dans son cou, respirant difficilement, le sien dans le mien en train de le déguster allègrement, ses mains encerclant mes cuisses pour me faire monter et descendre le long de son sexe tendu. Je le sentais me remplir entièrement, nous fusionnons ensemble… c'était absolument divin… je ne cessai de gémir et de chanter son nom, mes mains nouées derrière sa nuque, me cambrant pour le sentir profondément.

Il se mit à accélérer de plus en plus vite, frappant sans remords ma prostate de plus en plus sensible, m'envoyant toujours plus loin dans les étoiles, dévorant ma bouche et me pénétrant toujours plus vite et plus fort… tout à coup, on se tendit dans un cri silencieux, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre, explosant sous l'effet de la trop grande vague de plaisir et de désir à l'état pur…

On se glissa doucement dans l'eau tiède du bain, nous nettoyant tendrement de nos preuves d'amour avant que je ne me blottisse dans ses bras, ronronnant de bien-être, m'engourdissant lentement…

- comment était ta journée mon amour ? Demandais-je tout bas en le sentant me bercer.

- seule la fin avec toi en valait la peine mon ange… me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de me la mordiller pour ensuite capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre et amoureux.

- je t'aime… chuchotais-je avant de repartir dans ce monde où seule notre passion amoureuse existait, où il n'y avait que nous…

- moi aussi mon Harry… je t'aime de tout mon être… déclara-t-il avant de m'emporter à nouveaux.

La suite… bah ce coup-ci vous ne jouerez pas aux voyeurs !!! ^_^

* * *

pour l'amant... bah selon votre idole mdr

personellement je pencherais pour un severus ou un drago... après c'est comme vous le rêvez

bonne soirée ^_^


End file.
